It's a deal
by nao-chan
Summary: This is a Dakari(Takari fans please forgive me!) Kari plays a little trick on Davis, but she actually starts to-okay, I'm giving this away aren't I? This story isn't very good so pls don't flame me!


It's a deal  
by nao-chan(that would be me ^_^)  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Don't sue me please! In this story, Emily Johnson is made up and she's not from the actually show.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Kari!" said a voice behind Kari Kamiya, who was walking to school. She sighed and turned around. Davis stood behind her, grinning. "Hi Davis," said Kari. Kari and Davis were both in grade nine now, attending the same highschool as Tai. Even though it had been a few years since they had last stepped into the digital world, Davis still had the biggest crush on Kari. The two of them chatted for awhile, then Kari saw one of her friends, Emily, sitting on a bench beside the school. "Oh sorry Davis, gotta go!" said Kari. She sprinted off towards Emily.   
  
Emily looked up from the bench she sat on, and saw her friend Kari run towards her. "Hi Kari," said Emily smiling. Emily was a loud, out-going girl with big green eyes and bouncy blond curls. Kari and Emily had become friends a little while ago, so they still didn't know each other that well. "Hi Emily, I really needed to get away from Davis," said Kari sighing. "Yeah, I guess he does get irritationg sometimes," said Emily smiling. The truth was, Emily has had the biggest crush on Davis since grade seven, when she first met him. "He is annoying," said Kari, sitting beside Emily. "Yeah, but you're lucky, he cares about you so much," said Emily. "I guess," muttered Kari. *Maybe I can get Kari to set me up with Davis,* thought Emily. Suddenly, T.K came walking over to the two girls. "Hi Kari, wanna go shoot some hoops?" asked T.K. "Sure," said Kari grinning. The two of them walked off, chatting. "Hmph, why does Kari get all the guys," muttered Emily, secretly wishing that Kari would trip and hurt her ankle. "I wonder how I can get Davis to like me, and hate Kari," thought Emily, thinking. Then a light bulb went off in her head. *I have a great idea!* she thought smiling evily. She went off into the school, her plan hatching in her head.   
  
"School dance next friday! School dance next friday!" called a teacher, passing out flyers to the kids in the school. "Finally, a dance," said Kari, as she looked at the flyer she had recieved. "Hey Kari, do you have a date to the dance?" asked Davis, suddenly coming up beside Kari. "Uh well I'm going to go by myself," said Kari smiling a little. "Oh, I understand," said Davis, secretly dissapointed. "Well, see you in english," said Kari. "Yeah," said Davis, as he watched Kari walk off towards T.K. "I'll never get her," muttered Davis, kicking a piece of garbage down the hallway.   
  
Emily sat in her seat for socials studies, waiting for Kari. Kari came into the classroom, and sat beside Emily. "Hi Em," said Kari, opening up her socials book. "You look tressed, anything wrong?" asked Emily, turning to face Kari. "Yes, any advice to get Davis to leave me alone?" asked Kari. "Well, how about you go out with him, then dump him. Then he'll leave you alone, for sure," said Emily, secretly laughing inside her head. "But Davis is one of my friends, I wouldn't want to do that," said Kari frowning. "Oh I did that to a guy, and he left me alone, and we became friends," said Emily quickly. "Welllllll," said Kari. "Just do it," said Emily. "Why do you want me to do this so badly?" asked Kari curiously. "Well Davis is such a jerk to me, and I want to get back at him," said Emily, lying through her teeth. "Well, if it's for a friend, I guess I'll do it," said Kari, chewing on her pen thoughtfully. "Great," said Emily smiling sweetly.   
  
"Davis!" called a voice. Davis whirled around. A soccer ball had landed by his feet. "Kick it here!" called a guy by the soccer field. Davis drop kicked it at the guy. "Thanks!" called the guy. Davis went back to walking home. "I bet T.K won't have to walk alone, he probably walks home with Kari," muttered Davis, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Davis!" called a familiar, sweet sounding voice. Davis turned around. He saw Kari running towards him. He blinked. *Am I dreaming?* he wondered. "Hi Davis," said Kari breathlessly. "Uh hi, what are you doing?" asked Davis still a little shocked. "Oh I just wanted to walk home with you," said Kari smiling. Davis's eyes looked like they were going to pop off his face. "W-walk home? W-with me?" asked Davis, gulping. "Uh-huh. And I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me. I changed my mind about the going by myself thing," said Kari grinning. Davis almost fell. "Uh sure if that's what you want," said Davis, smiling. "Great," said Kari smiling. "Perfect," whispered Emily, who watched them from behind a tree.   
  
A week passed by, and everyone was in a good mood. Kari was happy about getting rid of Davis, Emily was happy about destroying Kari, and Davis was happy that he was going to the dance with the prettiest girl in the school. The dance for friday was mostly about the grade nines. All the grade nines had to vote for the most popular girl in the school, and the most popular boy. Kari was still debating over who to vote for. Lunch hour rolled by on friday, and Kari sat by herself, waiting for Davis and Emily. She suddenly saw Davis. "Hi Davis," she said smiling. "Hi Kari, look I have to go to detention, but I wrote you a note," said Davis quickly. He handed her a messily folded note, and then ran off towards the detention room. Kari unfolded the note, wondering what Davis had written.   
  
Dear Kari,  
This is going to be a short note, because the teacher is coming to check my homework. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy about us going to the dance. Thank you very much for asking me. I think you are the prettiest girl in the school, and I'm so lucky that I get to go with you. Oh crap, the teacher's coming. I better go,  
Thanks a lot,  
Davis  
  
Kari was touched at the note. "That's so sweet," she whispered, looking at Davis's messy handwriting. *No boy had ever said that to me,* thought Kari, smiling at the note. Then she realized at what she was doing. "I have to tell Emily the truth," said Kari. During the past week, Kari was kind of enjoying Davis's company. He was very sweet and nice to her, and wasn't too over protective like she thought he was going to be. She knew it was wrong to hurt him. Kari decided to tell Emily about her decision.   
Kari jogged through the hallways, looking for Emily. Suddnely, she accidently bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" said Kari. "That's okay Kari," said Yolei smiling. "Oh hi Yolei, have you seen Emily?" asked Yolei. "Um yeah, I think she was out back," said Yolei. "Okay thanks," said Kari grinning. She ran to the back. Suddenly, she heard Emily talking to another bunch of girls. "Yeah, I'm going to destroy Kari," said Emily laughing. Kari hid behind a garbage can. "How?" asked a girl. "Well, since Kari's going to dump Davis, Davis will hate her, then I can go for him," said Emily giggling. "Then her popularity will dissapear," said Emily laughing. Kari was seeing red. *She was using me? To get popular?* thought Kari, very angry now. Kari thought about confronting Emily right then and there. Then Kari got a better idea. "Two can play this game," whispered Kari.   
  
Ding-dong! The door bell rang at Kari's home. "Tai! Can you get it for me?" asked Kari, who was still fixing her hair in the bathroom. Tai jumped off the couch and opened the door. Davis stood at the doorway, grinning. "Hey Davis," said Tai, letting Davis in. "Hi, aren't you going to the dance?" asked Davis, stepping in. "Naw, I don't really like those dances," said Tai. Kari ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her purse, and said good-bye to her brother. "Okay, let's go," said Davis grinning. Kari smiled back. Kari was planning on spilling Emily and her little plan to Davis during the dance. "Kari are you okay?" asked Davis, looking a little worried. "Uh yeah I'm fine," said Kari smiling.   
  
The dance was filled with loud music, everyone had to shout to talk to each other. Kari was surprised that she was actually having a great time. Davis was being nice, not annoying, and all her friends were laughing and joking around, as usual. Suddenly, the music stopped, and there was a teacher standing at the podium. "Well, as you all know, there was a vote for the most popular boy and girl, I will announce the winners," said the teacher. "The most popular boy is . . . Davis Motomiya," said the teacher. The crowd cheered, and Kari hugged Davis. He ran up to the stage. Emily smiled. She had told every girl to vote for Davis and herself. "And the most popular girl is . . ." started the teacher. Emily got ready to walk up on the stage. "Kari Kamiya," said the teacher. Kari was startled, as the kids cheered for her. Kari shuffled through the crowd up to the stage. Emily's jaw dropped to the ground. "Okay Kari, would you like to say something?" asked the teacher, as she put a small fake crown on Kari's head. Kari decided it was time to tell everyone about the plan. "Well, first of all, I want to say thank you but no thank you. I don't deserve this award because I have done some stupid things the past week," Kari started, handing the teacher back the crown. Davis and the teacher looked startled. Kari thought about destroying MEily right then and there, but she decided not too. "I went along with a plan my uh-friend and I had, and I decided to go out with Davis, then dump him here. But I know that's wrong and I'm really sorry about that," said Kari, not looking at Davis. "But I'm really happy I got to know Davis better because now I know he's a very sweet person, and I like him a lot," said Kari smiling a little at Davis. "Thank you but I have to go," said Kari. She walked off the stage, and walked out of the school.  
  
The teacher looked a little shocked. "Um then this crown goes to the second place winner, Emily Johnson," said the teacher smiling a little. Emily shrieked and ran up to the stage. Davis rolled his eyes and ran off the stage. Emily blinked, and followed him. The music started again, as Davis ran outside. "Davis!" called Emily, right on his tail. "What?" asked Davis, a little annoyed. "Well now don't you hate Kari? You know after what she did?" asked Emily, batting her eyelashes. "Actually no I don't, because she told the truth," said Davis, hands on his hips. "What? B-but!" asked Emily, startled. "You were the friend that Kari was talking about right? The one that made the plan with her?" asked Davis, giving Emily a look. "W-w-well yes but I did it because Kari is a stupid popular bi-" Emily didn't finish her sentance. Kari stood behind Davis, staring at Emily. "Thanks a lot Emily, and congradulations on your crowning," said Kari coldly, tears forming in her eyes. Kari ran off into the darkness. "Well she hates me," muttered Emily. "That makes two of us," said Davis. He turned and ran after Kari. Emily stood there, shocked.  
  
Davis found Kari sitting on a bench on the sidewalk. "Kari!" called Davis. Kari looked up and saw Davis running up to her. "Davis I'm really sorry and you probably hate me right now so you can go," said Kari, tears streaming down her face. "No," said Davis. "Why?" asked Kari. "B-because I like you Kari, you are the nicest person I know," said Davis, sitting beside Kari. "I lied to you Davis. I'm a stupid popular bitch," muttered Kari, looking at the ground. "That's not true. You are popular but you aren't stupid or a bitch," said Davis gently. Kari blew her hair off her face. Suddenly, Davis put his fake crown on top of Kari's head. Kari blinked, startled. "You deserve it Kari," said Davis smiling. "T-thanks Davis. I don't know how you can forgive me after what I did to you," said Kari, touching the crown on top of her head. "It's not your fault Kari, I know I'm annoying," said Davis grinning sheepishly. Kari giggled a little. "Come on let's go back to the dance, and you don't have to be my date," said Davis standing up. "No," said Kari. Davis blinked. "I'll go to the dance on one condition," said Kari. Davis had a blank look on his face. "Only if I can be your date," said Kari smiling. Davis's blank look turned into a grin. "It's a deal," said Davis. They both smiled and walked off, hand in hand. 


End file.
